epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reignic3/Richard Nixon vs Benedict XVI
Blue Curtain Battles of History Whoo. Battle thing. I'm a historian not a rapper; plz don't judge me too hard :( Nah but seriously, criticism wanted. thx. RICHARD NIXON vs BENEDICT XVI! Begin! Benedict XVI My brother, I would hate to condone such violence but your sins are so whack, check your American defiance. You’re the 37th man in office, the first and only to resign I’m 256th in line , so fine, god damned divine! Even my schooling was an enlightenment, you couldn’t be any shittier I studied from the greatest of minds, you went to fucking Whittier ! You’re a mess, just confess, your Quaker life is pitifully sinister I mean, come on, who the Hell else listens to Henry Kissinger ? Your mother was a Saint? Bitch, tell that to Mary. When I stepped down from power, I didn’t leave my people stuck with Jerry . You lost against A Little Blue Boy , but that’s a basic fact I’ll baptize you so fast, it’ll be called the Clean Body Act ! Richard Nixon Come on, Emperor Palpetine , you think you can beat me? I’ll destroy you like McGovern , see you dead like John Kennedy. I’ll “Seize the Moment ” in this battle and take you way “Beyond Peace ” Just like with everything I did, I’ll make sure to hold a press release! Just face it, we all know it, you’re just an Arnold to your religion how else could you get laid in a Church controlled by fucking Pigeons ? You claim you’re all for peace, but you were with the Hitler Youth ''' '''I’ve seen Russians with morals better than you; I speak nothing but the truth! I heard you prefer your wine like you do your young fellers Twelve years old and locked up within the Vatican cellars! I think I’ll have the senior special with a side of Eggs Benedict, Just like in Vietnam, this Republican has ended it. Benedict XVI What’s wrong, Tricky Dick , can’t step up to your fate? I guess you’re smart enough to step aside and avoid your second Watergate! My health and mind are simply tired, I guess I’ll take a page from you I renounce the ministry of bishop, and I bid you all adieu! Richard Nixon I leave the nation and this battle in the hands of my Vice President; you leave religion and your people with secrets that they’ll all repent. I’d love to drop more bombs on you, but my term is nearly dead. May God’s grace be with you in all these days ahead! Pope Francis Poverty, Sovereignty, Infidelity, no mercy; That’s what I see when I look against your so-called democracy. The most popular Pope since John Paul the Second; I’m not a pushover like Pius the Seventh. I’m adored by everyone, even the nonbelievers! Ford! You got defeated by Jimmy Carter , God, give me a breather! Gerald Ford I don’t need any Pope to express my favorite psalm, but I’ll maintain my side’s victory, just like in Southern Vietnam! ''' '''The Church stands no chance, their Pope is getting beaten by a Leslie who survived two attacks and ended up more famous than Gregory ! I beat Ronald Reagan, I’m sure to leave you astonished; Let me pardon Mr. Nixon , at least my side’s crimes have been abolished. Who won? Richard Nixon & Gerald Ford Pope Benedict & Pope Francis Category:Blog posts